


All The Time In The World Or Wallace's  A+ Fellating Skills, And Their Effect On Steven

by The_Gay_Infiltrator



Series: 24 Days of Fanfic for Cowgirlchica [14]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions
Genre: M/M, Yas wallace, idk more smut, slight homophobia, wallace is a Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9339194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Gay_Infiltrator/pseuds/The_Gay_Infiltrator





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cowgirlchica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowgirlchica/gifts).



They made an odd pair. An absolutely fabulous man with turquoise hair and a cape, together with a man with ice blue hair wearing a suit with big metal cuffs, in an ice cream shop. A very odd pair, indeed. The server certainly seemed to think so, as she kept giving them nervous glances as they stood in line. She fumbled over her words asking what they wanted, and finally blurted out what she had seemed on the verge of saying for minutes. “Your friend has an...interesting…taste in clothes.” She said, directing her words at Steven.  
Steven raised his eyebrows. “Friend?” He laughed, “Wallace isn't my friend.”  
Wallace slipped his hand around Steven’s waist. “We’re together.” He said, rather fiercely.  
The server stared at them, dislike evident in her eyes. “Now, could you please get us our ice cream?” Steven said impatiently, putting his hand on top of Wallace’s.  
The server glared at them, but did as she was asked, albeit with grumbling about how it ‘wasn't natural’ and crap like that. Steven paid (it was his turn) and they both left in quite a hurry. “Well, that was absolute bullshit.” Wallace huffed.  
Steven agreed, although more mildly. He was also fairly sure they had gotten smaller portions than everyone else. 

Steven always bit his ice cream. His teeth never got cold, and he was able to just keep biting it. Wallace, on the other hand, couldn't bite it. However, he always more than made up for his slower eating by giving Steven a show. Today was no exception. He dragged his tongue up the side of the ice cream, looking coyly out from under his lashes at Steven. As always, it was super effective on him. Steven was staring, transfixed, biting his lip. Wallace raised an eyebrow at him, and dipped down to the cone, and then back up again. Steven had to take his lip out from between his teeth because he was biting too hard. Wallace winked flirtatiously, taking the tip off the ice cream with his tongue. This was too much for Steven, who was already running the risk of dragging Wallace off to the nearest wall, everything else be damned. He stood up abruptly, pulling Wallace along with him as he ran up the street. A couple of people stared at them, running up the middle of the road like they were. 

Steven slammed the door behind them, immediately shedding his suit jacket and shoes. Wallace’s cape, shoes, and scarf thing were the next to be tossed aside as Steven pressed him up against the wall, mouth on his like there was no tomorrow. Steven licked the shell of Wallace’s ear, slipping his hands under the tight purple crop top to play with Wallace’s nipples. Wallace arched into the touch, fingers fumbling at Steven’s cravat. The red cloth fell to the floor, as Steven undid the graceful bow that was tied at Wallace’s back. Wallace allowed his arms to slip out of the open sleeves, and then pulled the purple crop top over his head. The white and turquoise garment fell down about his feet, and he stepped out of the legs. His normally perfectly styled hair was messy already, as he turned his attention to Stevens vest, and then his shirt. “How are you not too hot every day?” He murmured, undoing yet another pair of buttons.  
“I'm always hot, and you know it.” Steven replied, winking.  
Wallace just rolled his eyes and kept unbuttoning. Steven’s fingers trailed over Wallace’s sharp hip bones, where the dip in his pants was. Wallace pulled the shirt off of Steven, lunging forward and kissing him again. Steven pressed up against Wallace, pushing him back up against the wall. He was as hard as a rock. “You see what you do to me?” He muttered into Wallace's ear, voice gravelly.  
Wallace nodded, and Steven took the opportunity to bite a hickey into the underside of his soft jawline. Steven hooked his fingers under the thong Wallace wore, sliding it down his legs quickly. The sight of Wallace, hands pressed flat against the wall, body arching towards him, face flushed, hair straggling down his face, turned Steven on even more, if that were possible. He needed his pants off, now. His cock strained eagerly against the thin cotton boxers as he stepped out of his pants, kicking them off to the side. Wallace thought he was going to make a dent in the wall, with how hard Steven was pushing him up against it, hips pressing against his enthusiastically, hands roving his body. “Steven, please..” He moaned around the sloppy kiss he was currently engaged in.  
Steven cocked an eyebrow, but nevertheless slid his boxers down, kicking them off his foot in the general direction of his pants. His cock was flushed, curving slightly up, and no matter how many times Wallace saw it, he still maintained that it was the prettiest cock he'd ever seen. He was spun around quite quickly, and he instinctively braced himself against the wall with his hands as Steven ran a hand down the curve of his back, pausing in the small to rub Wallace’s skin with his thumb. “So pretty.” He murmured, kneading his skin gently, “So beautiful, just for me.”  
Wallace let out a shaky affirmation, the exhalation blowing strands of his hair in front of his nose and eyes. Steven opened the drawer to their right, which had become one of many hiding places for lube after various sexual encounters had to be repositioned because of a lack of it, and pulled out a small tube of the stuff. He uncapped it, with a loud click, and put some on his fingers, also spreading some on his cock with barely suppressed groans. He drew a slow line down Wallace’s ass crack, stopping just above his entrance. He traced a slow circle around it, seeing just how long he could tease him. It was a struggle for Steven too, because Wallace always sounded like pure eroticism when he teased him, and the more he teased, the lewder he sounded. With the three fingers he had slowly added, Wallace was moaning wantonly with every slight twitch and movement he made. Steven’s cock was practically dripping as Wallace pressed his cheek to the wall, arching his back and curling his fingers against the paint as he gasped and swore. “Steven..” he managed to get out, the only coherent word he could form other than swears.  
He conveyed his point well enough though, as Steven pulled his fingers out of Wallace, a smirk on his face at the familiar whine of separation. The whine soon turned into a groan as Steven slid into Wallace, hands on his well defined hips. Steven didn't move, however, but leaned over Wallace’s back, lightly biting the spot where his neck met his soft shoulders. The bites continued down his shoulder, turning into kisses somewhere along the way. “Steven, come on!” Wallace pleaded, shifting backwards as if to take more of Steven into him, were that possible.  
Steven got the message, drawing out and then thrusting in again and again, gripping Wallace’s hips tight. “Oh fuck, Steven~” Wallace moaned, hands balled tightly into fists.  
Steven was smirking as he kept up the pace, although he was definitely getting close. Wallace was begging him now, voice cracking almost every second word and swears interjected every third. He wrapped his hand around Wallace's erect cock, stroking at the same time as his thrusts. He knew Wallace wouldn't last much longer either, especially now with double stimulation. He was correct, as Wallace jerked forward in his hand, spilling his seed over Steven’s hand. He seemed to be torn between continuing to buck into that hand, or pressing back to meet Steven’s thrusts instead. Fortunately, his dilemma was resolved quickly, when Steven rolled his hips all the way forward involuntarily, his hands gripping impossibly tight as he came. “Arceus, Steven. We should get ice cream more often, if this is how it's going to turn out.” Wallace said, grinning at him fondly.  
“This is your fault.” Steven shook a mockingly accusing finger at Wallace, who pretended innocence. “If you hadn't fellated that damn thing, this wouldn't have happened.”  
“Oh, come on. You enjoyed it, and you know it.” Wallace scoffed.  
Steven rolled his eyes and kissed Wallace again. After all, they had all the time in the world.


End file.
